User talk:GokūBlack10
Hi, welcome to my Talk Page. I am an Administrator, so feel free to ask me questions. ---- Notice: For those of you who know me, don't freak. I just cleaned up my Talk Page. If you want to see what I previously had, click on the archive page on the right. Ten Tailed Fox 06:37, 9 November 2008 (UTC)Ten Tailed Fox 22:36, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ---- Archives * I * II Okay, thanks for everything I made the proper adjustments to all of my pages, and finally uploaded a picture that fits Echo. Echo Uchiha 07:05, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I suggest I suggest that you block this vandilizer for a very large amount of time:99.245.138.11. That would be very smart of you. Hurry.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Look it up on his contribs, he did the last one at 02:54, 9 November 2008 on Kakashi Sanbunshin Namikaze.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Cool, it's just that when stuff like that happens, I'm the only one awake enough to do it. Because its usually early in the morning or late at night.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Heaven's Seal If its not too much trouble, could you make the Heaven's Seal page, because it is your idea and i need to know about it for one of my new story articles. --Seireitou 00:52, 10 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Seireitou Uchiha Sure, id be honored for my main character to have another person named after him, just make sure he upholds the honor of the name Seireitou ^_^ --Seireitou 01:00, 10 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. In a few days, im gonna start a new story that has both Ryun, and seireitou along with their friends and i want to ask permission and if you say yes and when i start it, i need your help so please read the Naruto Omega: Meeting with Rokudou Sennin story when it is finished and the Myoken article. Sure and Good! Thanks and sure, you can add it. Im not gonna start it for a few days because im still thinking of the exact details, which i need help on, but the basic story is that a dark force, Myoken, a being with much more power then even God couldnt destroy him. Seireitou, Ryun, Haizo, and Minkai, along with their friends and such team-up and work together to fight Myoken, who has been revived by his followers, Nyorai, and im still working on names, so thats the overall story here so far. --Seireitou 01:21, 10 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Question After Ryun reestablished the Uchiha clan, do his descendents become the clan leaders? Echo Uchiha 01:48, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Well, as said in the prologue, Echo's mother is the firstborn of the Uchiha clan leader. So, does that make Echo Ryun's descendant? Echo Uchiha 01:54, 10 November 2008 (UTC) It isn't really that important, Echo's grandfather is the clan leader, so if branch members can assume that position, being Sasuke's descendent would work too. You're the founder, it's really up to you. Echo Uchiha 02:01, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Umm...Both techniques are pretty beastish, I just wanted to know because it would sort of influence my jutsu, and I needed to know what direction to head in. Echo Uchiha 02:08, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I have no preference, it would be pretty cool to be Ryun's descendent, or Sasuke's, just whatever is more convenient for you. I wouldn't mind being main, as long as you don't mind having having a descendent that pretty much plays chess with Satan.Echo Uchiha 02:16, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Id like some advice Could u Check Out My characters page please???#REDIRECT Shinjiro Kirijo.Sorry to bother u but to me ur like the one who inspired me to make my own story yours are very well done and i love how u do the eye pictures and sorry im still a noob at this so i dont know how to edit pages that well.Please and thank you ^.^(Sincerely Dr.Ayzen) Cool then Sounds cool, I'll update more of these 'revelations' tomorrow. Echo Uchiha 02:22, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Rin "Tsurugi" Uchiha You need to change the pic on that page becuase thats one of Zukia's Forms. Ryun's Opening This song, along with its graphics for some reason just screamed Ryun, check it out and tell me what you think: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOm3ems5BYY&feature=related --Seireitou 21:13, 10 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Your idea Well, i think it does but im stil a fan of having that for Ryun, but then again, he's your chacter and you know him better so yeah, but still, it does fit him. I have one for seireitou that i made myself using a number of programs and i had my friend upload it because for some stupid reason, my computer gives me a hard time when i try to upload, just og to Seireitou Hyuga and the link is above his name. --Seireitou 23:02, 10 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Well..... It kinda..... well to be honest, if feels too evil to be his, i have a good one here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZ9t7bKV0U8 This is a combo of cool, and dramatic --Seireitou 23:17, 10 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Yeahs Well, Tora's fits pretty good but Ryun needs something exitable yet depesing, a very intriging personality, one part that makes Ryun a very creative character. --Seireitou 23:25, 10 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Kagekenin I think its really cool that they are going after the Blades of Absolute Creation, because Seireitou has one of them. Are you gonna make a story about them? --Seireitou 00:25, 11 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Also, Seireitou i think in your timeline is the current Gokage Sennin, but im not sure of the timeline of it. Bring it On!!!! Bring it on, Seireitou cant lose, well, maybe to Ryun, but some criminals wont be a problem, go ahead with your story and dont forget to add some butt-kicking for Seireitou, and reread the seireitou page to be sure on his personality and jutsus. --Seireitou 00:35, 11 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Son of Seireitou Well, Suzaku Hyuga is Seireitou and Tsunade's son, he is about 12 or 13 and has been a genin for awhile, but at the end of my series, i might make him the 7th Hokage after Naruto steps down, but im probably changing it, depending on your timeline, also he is strong, remember, he did defeat Ryoku, just read The Defeat of Ryoku to see the whole story. --Seireitou 00:43, 11 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Uh-uh Yep, i loved that fight so i orgainzied it around it. You have a keen eye for anime ^_^ -Seireitou 01:30, 11 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Knew it I knew that from when you said in the second and third state their hair stands up straight and when you said golden chakra. --Seireitou 01:40, 11 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Well....... Ya see, i never really came up with anything for it, so if you want, the articles are yours to do anything you want except for KyuubiTaishou and Saitatsu, but Soul Edge is made already, for its info, just look at the Blades of Absolute Creation. --Seireitou 01:48, 11 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Who's Leader Who is the leader of Kagekenin? --Seireitou 02:19, 11 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Let me guess Let me guess, Viper is in charge of getting the KyuubiTaishou from Seireitou, right? --Seireitou 02:37, 11 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Help Hey if it's not to much to ask, I need your help with something. If you can, can you respond on my talkpage? -The Dark Ninja Re: that fight Well, it will have to also wait for me to finish Naruto Omega: Meeting with Rokudou Sennin and then, because it is a prolouge to my final story for Naruto Omega, my main series. --Seireitou 02:45, 11 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou A question Did you see most of the Chunin Exam episodes (written portion through invasion of konoha)? -The Dark Ninja Response.... I'm trying to make the largest gathering on this site. The Chunin Exams, the same one that Naruto was in. With characters all there at the same time. First, I'm trying to make an outline of the exams. I saw most of the episodes, but not all the way. I want to see if you seen some. If not, that's fine. -The Dark Ninja Its done My Naruto Omega: Meeting with Rokudou Sennin is done and Seireitou is ready for his battle with Viper. --Seireitou 04:48, 11 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Thanks Thanks. If you see an error on this page Chunin Exams, can ya' tell me. P.S ready to continue the match when you are Alright Thanks, again. And if you have any questions on the jutsus, just ask. Sure no Prob I can't do it right now since I'm on a school computer, but I can find a pic when I get home. If you're wondering how this is possible, I have some time in one of my computer classes to go on the internet and modify a few of my articles. Thankfully, the school hasn't blocked the site, yet... Narutokurosaki547 15:10, 11 November 2008 (UTC) But!! But if you read my End of Naruto Delta Omega page, seireitou rules the 5 great nations from the kitsune realm, not otogakure. and if you want his chunin exams, he was 6, but if you want naruto uzumaki's chunin exam, he was 23. --Seireitou 16:51, 11 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou I will dont worry, i will!! --Seireitou 16:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou The great Slabias For the great Slabias page, the Slabia of light is a girl. Just thought you should know. -The Dark Ninja Soul Edge Uh, Minkai Zokatakei is the weilder of Soul Edge during the Kagekenin timeline, its not in Hell during that time. --Seireitou 20:46, 11 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Found one I know that you arent really a fan of japanese songs but this one sounded like Ryun's and i just wanted you to hear it, and tell me what you think. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQnU_h8qtYQ --Seireitou 21:16, 11 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Hey Dude You know that Indo punk right? Did he come up with my Ultimate Susano'o Armor before me? Just wondering because he kind of took it, and that's cool in all, but only if he asks me first. Because it's kind of cheap to spam ideas without permission. Echo Uchiha 02:02, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, thanks, I didn't want to tell on him or anything, but i don't really appreciate someone sneaking up on my article. Echo Uchiha 02:10, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Yes. Yes, but im going to be Seireitou, Myoken, Minkai and Haizo, whereas you will be Ryun, and Tora. Feel free to add other characters, because so am i, all of Squad 13 for me. But remember, the first fight happens to be a down-right beating of the others by Myoken, but then, they have one other fight later on and they need to seal it within Seireitou, for he was a direct decendant of Unagi and could use his soul to permanently seal Myoken within him, like a jinchuurenki. Also, at the end of the fight, i have a page called End of Naruto Delta Omega where i wanted you to add your chacters with their age, and what happens to them after the fight against Myoken, feel free to do it now if you want. --Seireitou 03:26, 12 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou All set Right now: A Shadow in Darkness: Rebirth of Myoken Also, ill start it as a rush to the Temple of Life's End. --Seireitou 03:39, 12 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Nice! Not too crazy about the song but the graphics were amazing and perfect fit for your series! But which one? --Seireitou 04:33, 13 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Awesome Good choice, most of it does seem pretty actiony for that song to be its theme. This is mine for Naruto Delta Omega, its not as exiting but matches the overall structure for the begining of the series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBvpBCgiZ7M And this for the Myoken arc, since its the final one for my series, Naruto Delta Omega, next im working on Seireitou 04:42, 13 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Hey!! I just found an intro thats perfect for showing Ryun and Seireitou and all their friends: To make it easier to imagine, im the guy in the red coat and Ryun is the blue-haired kid and the background is all our character's friends, check it out!: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRvhqy5-5sc&feature=related --Seireitou 21:00, 13 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Yeah, good ^_^ Its pretty good, yeah, it seems to fit the theme of that series. So, whats ya working on now, since we finished the Myoken arc? --Seireitou 21:15, 13 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Prize Ill work on Cyberweasel's prize in the mean time I will just add his name to the front page Blackemo1 16:05, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you, Ten Tailed Fox-sama! I am honored! *^_^* I'm thinking of turning the idea with The Watchers into a roleplay. Think I should start an article and get everyone's opinion on what they want to see in such an RP? --Cyberweasel89 17:56, 14 November 2008 (UTC) SAY VVHAT? I didn't think that the Taimukenin would have been in second place! I don't even think it was good. I just threw some random stuff together, and that was the end result. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I was a canidate for first place, and I read Cyberweasel89's organization, and I knew that there was no way I could compete with that. Also, the character backgrounds I did weren't even finished, and I already killed off some of the characters, yeah, I just made them and they're dead...I am wierd. Anyway, I'm still going to work on the Taimukenin to improve it a little, cause at this point, it flat out sucks compared to some of my other articles. So in addition to that, I still have to post 1 or 2 parts to The Revenge of Pain and Naruto Saga of the Shadow each week, which I haven't been succesful in yet...also, I have to make Naruto Cloud of Shadows a semi-narritive, and my admin duties to boot. ~_~ *sniff* I just bring it on myself... Narutokurosaki547 20:27, 14 November 2008 (UTC) How i tried to block him but only for a year, i dont know how to block him forever? --Seireitou 22:07, 14 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Was wondering Hey, i just made three new clans and i wanted you to check them and tell me what you think, if you could. * Yuzuki Clan * Rairyuu Clan * Sanmai Clan --Seireitou 22:45, 14 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Thanks! Thanks, i worked hard and carefully on making those 3 clans, especially the Rairyuu Clan --Seireitou 22:57, 14 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Please help!!! Can you please tell those people I'm not a punk! -The Dark Ninja EVERYONE!!!! Everyone on this site( Narutokurosaki, Echo Uchiha, etc.) Answer Wow thanx alot i really try my best to make it unique especially the mangekyou which has way too little abilities.Ur stories are very well made really i read them all and was amazed u have immense skill in fanfiction and story telling i also like how u made ur character's mangekyou and his jutsu i also like that u made the ten tailed fox different from all the other ones and i like that ur characters an uchiha but has brown hair makes him different.Wat do u like about my character??(Sincerely Dr.Ayzen) Heaven Sharingan I just finished my Heaven Sharingan page and techniques, so mind checking it out and giving me advce on how to make it better. After all, 2 genious minds are better than one. ^_^ --Seireitou 01:49, 15 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Sure ^_^ Of course but do you mind starting the whole story as a regular story where its shows why Mashin decides to fight Seireitou himself and some cool way he is introduced. I might b asking alot but i just didnt want the fight to just "happen", doesnt seem that creative. --Seireitou 01:58, 15 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Thanx Alot Im gald to know u like my character so much im currently working on others and imrpoving the village i made Gakuregakure.As for a fight id love it though i think it has to have some sort of story behind it though it be weird for them to just meet and fight id aslo like it if they fought together as a team.as for the eye ill find a way to make a picture to post it here id really like to see shinjiro's mangekyo in those picture things u do.id apreciate it if u could help me with a name for the second eye technique. its... the second one.the one that allows u to temporaraly stop time for an object,person etc. until the jutsu calcels out or ur chakra runs out.also me forgots to tell u this but u have permission to use any of the techniques or characters ive made in any of your storys. No, not at all No, its okay, Minkai is just that kind of person, you'll get used to him. He wont admit it but he's a fan of Ryun Uchiha. ^_^ --Seireitou 03:40, 15 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou lol Honestly, I don't know alot about Ryun (I dont even know if Im spelling this right). Before this wiki was created, me and seireitou(friends in real life) made this omega storyline, and Seireitou and Haizo were the main protagonists. Then Seireitou joined this wiki and you came with god-Ryun over here and Ryun started to shadow haizo, and Haizo isn't very important anymore due to lack of intrest(or power, perhaps). Its not your fault. Plus, I just like to YELL ALOT!!! AND CAPSTALK!!! Seriously, its ok No really, you arnt a problem at all, you accually have been a great help, better then Minkai, when i needed inspiration to come up with story lines and jutsus. the rivalry between Seireitou and Ryun has really helped me in thinking about many ideas! ^_^ --Seireitou 03:51, 15 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Also!! well, Minkai is someone who just has to be in the spotlight, he cant admit his character isnt so "in the limelight" like seireitou and ryun. Besides, he always needs me to think of half his character's info. So anyway, my stories werent that interesting but when you and i RP'ed between Ryun and Seireitou, my ideas started to spark like crazy, so i thank you for that. --Seireitou 04:04, 15 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou hehe Most of what Seireitou said was true, but he added false info. I think of more than 50% of my characters, but seireitou helps. It is true that you do help more and are a better insparation than me. I do not want to be in the spotlight (I am actually kinda shy) I do, however, like to yell at seireitou and annoy people. ^_^ Ryuun (is it Ryun or Ryuun?) is a better character and has more creativity. Sorry if I offended you in any way.